This invention relates generally to fire detection systems and, more particularly, a system and method for first detecting a fire event occurring and progressing in a structure and then recording and later graphically mapping the fire event progression for later use by the property owner, fire professionals, attorneys in litigation, insurers, construction workers, and the like.
In modern times, structures such as a residential home, an office building, a factory, school, or the like may include fire detectors positioned in almost every room, hallway, and stair well. If a fire occurs, there is a great desire that first responders, such as police and fire personnel, be able to identify exactly where the fire is currently burning, the layout and occupancy of the structure, and in which direction the fire may be progressing.
Various devices and systems have been proposed in the art for detecting a smoke or fire event and then transmitting alert message to police, fire, or other predetermined entities. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, there is still a need for both detecting a fire event, tracking its progression both in real time and being recorded for later mapping and use by many entities and applications.
Therefore, it would desirable to have a system and method for first detecting a fire event is occurring and progressing in a structure and then recording and later graphically mapping the fire event progression for later use by the property owner, fire professionals, attorneys in litigation, insurers, construction workers, and the like.